


Клубничная суббота

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Flaff, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Ли Джено — самое большое счастье, и Донхёк его ни за что не отпустит.





	Клубничная суббота

Донхёк красивый. У него на щеках — солнечные зайчики, а на кончиках длинных пушистых ресниц золотится весна. Донхёк улыбается широко и светится так, что Джено приходится щуриться от яркого света. Донхёк что-то говорит, пока перебирает клубнику в миске и пританцовавает под тихую потрескивающую мелодию старенького радиоприемника.  
  
На нем растянутая белая футболка Джено, что спадает с плеча и короткие красные шорты, нарочно позволяющие Джено любоваться сладкими бедрами Донхёка. На его ногах высокие белые гольфы, а на голове — дурацкий торчащий хвостик, чтобы челка не лезла в глаза.  
  
В окно стучится майская жара, а в квартире пахнет сладким сиропом и ландышами, которые Джено принес утром. Донхёк моет клубнику под проточной водой и аккуратно высыпает на вафельное полотенце. Смотрит на Джено, едва заметно улыбаясь, и достает с полки муку.  
  
Тонкую вуаль цветочных занавесок тревожит ветер, а Донхёк тихо чихает и трет нос о запястье. Закусив с усердием кончик языка, высыпает в мерный стакан муку, добавляет сахарную пудру и отправляет все в сито, чтобы не было комочков, так написано в рецепте.  
  
Донхёк чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Джено, который устроился за столом в углу, и, обернувшись через плечо, смотрит, как тот поглаживает за ухом рыжего кота. Донхёк порой думается, что его кота Джено любит больше, но когда взглядом сталкивается со взглядом Джено, все сомнения испаряются.  
  
Донхёк чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам и облизывает губы. Джено смотрит с обожанием, от которого у Донхёка подгибаются коленки, и улыбается самой теплой улыбкой. Такой Донхёк больше ни у кого не видел. Он следит, как Джено спускает кота с колен и, подперев ладонями подбородок, смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
— У меня что-то на щеке? – Донхёк тушуется и, чтобы занять руки, начинает тереть и без того, он уверен, покрасневшие щеки.   
  
Джено тихонько посмеивается, щурит глаза и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
По радио начинают крутить гороскоп, и Донхёк делает погромче, чтобы отвлечься. Он верит в гороскопы, всегда загадывает желания, если видит на электронных часах одинаковые цифры и не любит переходить дорогу, если там пробежала черная кошка.  
  
Донхёк немного суеверен, совсем чуточку, и носит на каждой футболке булавку. Цепляет точно такие же Джено, пока тот не видит, и устраивает посиделки дома, если на календаре пятница, тринадцатое. Донхёк знает обо всех своих странностях, но не стыдится ни капельки. Говорит, что если у них с Джено любовь настоящая, то он будет любить его любым.  
  
И Джено любит, он знает. Растрепанного по утрам, с сонными глазами; заплаканного после просмотра очередной мелодрамы; с красным опухшим носом и соплями, когда вдруг грипп, а Донхёк снова забыл надеть шапку. Джено любит его всего без остатка, от кончиков аккуратных пальчиков на ногах, которые так любит целовать в мягкие подушечки, до темнеющей макушки, которую Донхёк не любит высовывать из-под одеяла в зимние понедельники.  
  
Джено любит, когда Донхёк незаметно цепляет ему на одежду те самые булавки, и покупает их для Донхёка, если вдруг у него закончились. Он любит, когда Донхёк надевает на себя его огромные футболки, потому что тогда Джено может целовать открытые плечи. Рисовать кончиком языка созвездия от родинки к родинке и дышать донхёковой кожей, которая пахнет любимым оливковым мылом Джено.  
  
Гороскоп заканчивается, и теперь играет какая-то баллада, которую Донхёк частенько напевает, когда чем-то занят. Он тихо лепечет слова песни под нос и мешает тесто для будущего пирога, который обещал испечь для Джено.  
  
На телефон приходит оповещение от Ренджуна, но Донхёк слишком увлечен, чтобы открывать его. Сегодня суббота. День, который Донхёк всегда посвящает Джено, выключая все социальные сети, и даже родители не пытаются до них дозвониться.  
  
— Может, я помогу? – Донхёк не замечает, когда Джено с табуретки напротив перемещается ему за спину, и только горячие широкие ладони, что теперь аккуратно лежат на животе, приводят его в чувства. Джено прижимается со спины и укладывает подбородок на не скрытое сползшей дженовой футболкой плечо. Целует выпирающую косточку и мажет губами по шее.  
  
Донхёк весь покрывается мурашками, заметно вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза. Кусает губу изнутри и старается делать вид, что это совсем не его сердце готово вот-вот вырваться из грудной клетки.  
  
— Ты поможешь, — вмиг севшим голосов говорит Донхёк, — если вернешься на место. – Он чувствует, как Джено поглаживает ладонями бока, скользит горячими ладонями под футболку и трется носом о выступающие позвонки. Донхёк кожей ощущает его улыбку и жмурит глаза, потому что щекотно, приятно и вообще хочется бросить все и обнять Джено в ответ.  
  
— Как скажешь. – Джено губами касается уха и щекочет дыханием. У Донхёка покалывает кончики пальцев от его манипуляций и совсем исчезает воздух из легких, когда Джено зубами цепляет мочку.  
  
Джено возвращается на место и выглядит таким довольным, что Донхёк с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отвесить ему за такие выходки, но врать себе, что улыбка Джено заставляет пальцы на ногах подгибаться, Донхёк не может.  
  
Он стоически домешивает тесто, откладывая венчик на тарелку, и выливает тесто в подготовленную форму. Нарезает клубнику и с особым энтузиамом отправляет пару кусочков ягоды в рот, пока Джено не перехватывает запястье и не тянет на себя, заставляя Донхёка перегнуться через стол.  
  
Губы у Джено мягкие, и он языком слизывает с пальцев Донхёка сок. Целует в серединку ладони и отпускает, одаривая еще одной светлой улыбкой, пока Донхёк пытается начать заново дышать.  
  
— Ты должен перестать это делать, — тихо говорит Донхёк и вытирает руки полотенцем, на котором еще недавно лежала клубника. Откидывает его на стол и ставит форму с пирогом в духовку.  
  
— Не могу позволить себе упустить возможность увидеть румянец на твоих щеках, — отвечает Джено и тянет Донхёка за руку, усаживает к себе на колени. Обнимает за пояс одной рукой, а второй — накрывает округлую коленку. Поглаживает, заставляя медовую кожу покрыться мурашками, и ведет чуть выше, по внутренней стороне бедра, под кромку шорт, пока не получает по рукам.  
  
— Ли Джено! – Донхёк толкает его в плечо и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи, потому что привычка Джено доводить до такого состояния каждый раз выбивает из колеи.  
  
Донхёк шумный и порой не знает меры. Он может с легкостью строить глазки кому угодно, но когда рядом Джено, Донхёк превращается в одно сплошное облако смущения. Донхёк уверен, что смущать его — это любимое занятие Джено. И тот пользуется этим постоянно, заставляя Донхёка кусать губы и прятать смущение в изгибе дженовой шеи.  
  
Джено никогда не запрещает Донхёку общаться с парнями, но всем дает понять, что Донхёк его и отдавать его он не собирается. Пару раз даже пришлось пожертвовать костяшками пальцев, которые Донхёк потом лечил и осторожно целовал. Джено, правда, получил нагоняй от самого Донхёка, а после они без слов признавались друг другу в любви и обещали, что они — это раз и навсегда.  
  
Джено позволяет обнимать себя за шею, а сам кончиками пальцев поглаживает мягкую кожу на коленке, заставляя сердце Донхёка биться чаще. Целует в висок и аккуратно покачивается вместе с ним на руках, пока Донхёк не отстраняется и не заглядывает Джено в глаза.  
  
Он ладонью касается щеки, гладит подушечками пальцев линию челюсть и очерчивает губы по контуру. Касается ресниц, заставляя Джено прикрыть глаза, и аккуратно целует веки, скулы, а после — соприкасается лбами с Джено. Губы его на вкус как клубника. Сладкие, но с лёгкой кислинкой в уголках рта.  
  
За спиной таймер духовки оповещает о возможной готовности пирога, и Донхёк нехотя отстраняется от Джено, аккуратно сползая с колен. Натягивает рукавицы, достает из духовки форму и проверяет, пропекся ли пирог внутри.   
  
Дверной звонок начинает противно пищать, заставляя Донхёка отвлечься, и Джено, пожимая плечами, поднимается, чтобы открывать неожиданным гостям.  
  
Донхёк выкладывает пирог на блюдо и ставит чайник. Слышит знакомые голоса из коридора, а затем на кухне появляются смеющиеся Джемин с Джисоном и Ренчжун с Чэнлэ. Друзья вваливаются кубарем, виснут на плечах Донхёка, и он замечает в дверном проеме виноватое лицо Джено, явно не ожидавшего гостей.  
  
— Кажется, мы вовремя, — радостно голосит Чэнлэ и плюхается на табурет.  
  
— Или не вовремя, — усмехается в ответ Джемин и слегка сжимает Донхёка за плечи.  
  
Джено с Донхёком смотрят друг на друга, явно о чем-то переговариваясь глазами, и Донхёк сдается. Выпутывается из крепкой хватки Джемина и достает с полки шесть пузатых кружек, которые сам покупал специально для всей их компании и их посиделок.  
  
Свисток чайника оповещает о закипевшей воде, и Донхёк, нарезав клубничный пирог, ставит блюдо на середину стола. Они вшестером мостятся на табуретках, о чем-то увлеченно споря, и Ренджун нахваливает кулинарные способности Донхёка. Остальные с ним соглашаются, и Донхёку, конечно, приятно. Но ему важно, что скажет Джено.  
  
Тот под столом сжимает донхёкову руку, переплетая пальцы. Обнимает Донхёка за пояс, ластится под боком котом и тихо на ухо шепчет, что это — самый вкусный пирог, который ему приходилось пробовать. Даже вкуснее, чем готовит мама, тихо добавляет он, и Донхёк крепче сжимает пальцы Джено, жуя собственную губу и глядя в стол.  
  
Джено оставляет на донхёковой шее поцелуй, заставляя всех друзей громко заулюлюкать, и маленькая кухня наполняется громким смехом, что смешивается в воздухе с запахом ландышей и свежей выпечки. За окном майский ветер гуляет между веток высоких тополей, а по радио передают, что скоро начнется сезон дождей.  
  
Донхёк смотрит на Джено, который что-то увлеченно рассказывает друзьям, и большим пальцем поглаживает руку Джено. Думает о том, что в прошлой жизни наверняка спас целую планету, потому что Ли Джено — самое большое счастье, и Донхёк его ни за что не отпустит.


End file.
